Someone Worth Saving
by KatieRaexx
Summary: Christopher Johnson and his son, Oliver, have returned with extra forces to help save their race. The grand plot consists of human forms and normal lives, but Oliver didn't bargain for what he gets into with Miss Elysia van der Merwe. Some plot.
1. Beginnings

Someone Worth Saving

**Author's Note:** Yeah, well. So…my two obsessions are Rocky Horror and District 9. Good God, who sees the resemblance? Haha! Anyway. I always start to think of fan characters when I see movies that can work perfectly with them. I also start to think of things that can happen that will still stick with the storyline, and create wonderful drama and for some people, wonderful storylines.

50% of the population on is going to call my character a Mary Sue. I don't. I always take 'The Universal Mary Sue Litmus Test' before creating a character and Elysia didn't come up as a Sue. Now, that doesn't always mean anything, because you know if I'm the only person to use this idea I'll be shocked. But, either way. I enjoyed writing her. If you flame me about her, I'm only going to laugh. Flames affect immature little girls, and I'm far from caring what rude people think anymore. The world is an awful place without internet bullies getting justification from an upset writer.

My note to haters? Grow up. :] Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to District 9, except my character, Elysia van der Merwe.

* * *

_I believe that you meant everything you said. Goodbye, and thanks for the memories._

Wikus van der Merwe's Point Of View;_  
Introduction._

I don't hold it against him that he said three years, and it's been far longer than three years.

I'm sorry, that was a lie. I can't not hold it against him when I've been stuck in this concentration camp of a home. Of course, I've escaped rarely to leave presents for Tania. I've also noticed that Tania is no longer living alone. Sixteen years have passed, sixteen long, absolutely agonizing years. Sixteen years and a young girl is living with Tania, a young girl that bears a striking resemblance to the both of us, and I can't help but to wonder if there was something Tania never got to tell me before I went away. I know she knows that I am alive, but I can only wonder if she's told _her_. And by her, I mean, _our daughter_.

I don't hold it against Tania if she hasn't. How do you explain to a sixteen year old that her father is an alien? Well…no. That wasn't worded quite right. I used to be human.

I used to be…_human_.

You said three years, Christopher.

I'm still waiting.

* * *

"Elysia! The music!" Tania yelled up the stairs. She had been quite fed up lately with how her teenage daughter insisted on blasting her music in order to wake completely for the day. She found it hard to be too frustrated with her. Every time Tania looked at Elysia she saw a bit of Wikus, and it wasn't fair. She knew Wikus was alive, but why hadn't he stopped to talk to her? Was he really what everyone speculated he was…one of _them_? To make matters worse, Elysia had developed an interest in the alien population still making themselves known in Johannesburg, still causing a ruckus when they could. Tania wanted nothing to do with these things, these _creatures_…but Elysia believed in equality for all. She didn't like arguing with her daughter over these things, they were trivial in the grand scheme of things. At least she wasn't in one of those resistance groups. If Tania ever found out she'd joined one of those, she'd ground her for life.

But Elysia didn't care about what her mother thought. Blasting her favorite band, New Years Day (a wonderful backdrop band to the sunny setting in her room), she sang along as she got her things together for class.

"_It'd mean everything just to hear say to me that I was right, and you were wrong. It's not that hard, go on, go on.." _ She did a quick turn, snatching up her hairbrush and a hair band from her vanity behind her, letting her fingertips brush over the aluminum rose her mother had given her, saying it was a present from a distant relative. Elysia knew nothing of her father, Tania had just told her he left one day, and never came back, and Tania shielded her (or thought she was shielding her) from anything telling of the past. The young girl knew more than her mother gave her credit for, though. She'd been to the library, read up on things. Listened to stories from some of her teachers, some of the locals. Things weren't always hunky dory, not that they were now, either. She'd heard stories of a man named Wikus, a man who some would say betrayed the general population, while others said he was a hero. He'd been changed into one of the non-humans while trying to help them. But to help them do what? She still had a ton of questions unanswered.

"Elysia!"

She cringed upon hearing her mother again. Sighing, she unhooked her Ipod from its deck and headed to the stairs. Seeing her mother at the bottom, she paused and leaned against the wall at the top, replying in the very same was Tania had called her name.

"Mother!" She grinned slightly.

"Don't be a smartass, Elysia. Come get breakfast and get going." She said, turning on her heel and heading back into the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

Sometimes, Elysia felt sorry for her mother. Tania had raised her on her own for years, never once looking for a man to place in their lives to become Elysia's father figure. In a way, the girl appreciated it, but in another small way, she wished she could help her mother make a step to improve her life. She knew she was lonely, it was only obvious, but it was like she was waiting for someone. Who? And there was no need to ask who, because Tania would skirt around the question, then either insist that Elysia had things to do, or she had things that needed to be cleaned. Sighing as she hit the bottom step, Elysia walked into the kitchen and grabbed up a piece of toast, leaning against the counter.

"I think I'm going to Cassidy's house after school to study…s'that alright?" She asked, taking a bite of the toast and making a small face, it tasted burnt. She turned it over; it was burnt. "Eh.."

"You know I don't care, Elysia. Its Friday, isn't it? Friday or Thursday…which one?" Her mother had an awful sense of what day it was, especially now with her nine to five job, which while it was putting food on the table, was keeping the two apart for extended periods of time. Tania found this to be a good thing, as bad as it sounded. Sixteen years of looking at the young girl grow only reminded her of Wikus; it broke her heart.

"Its Friday, Mom." She said raising a brow and nonchalantly dropping the toast into the garbage. "I might stay over. I have clothes at her house already."

"Just call me to let me know." Tania said, taking the apron off and heading toward the hallway where the staircase was. Elysia stared after her for a moment, only recently noticing how distant her mother was becoming. She cleared her throat, coughed a bit, and nodded.

"Yeah…I'll do that. I'm going now."

Tania didn't tell her to have a good day.

That in itself should have told Elysia her day was going to be shit.

* * *

It was a means of laying low. But these clothes were so itchy, and Oliver would be damned if this is where he wanted to be again after sixteen years of getting to know his real home planet. The seven moons and the wonderful people, people like him and his father. Of course, Christopher and Oliver weren't their real names, but the ones given to them by the human government. For the sake of not knowing their other names, we'll use these. Oliver was still in slight awe at how quickly his father set up a whole lie of a life on Earth in Johannesburg, and he could only wonder if this new set plan was going to work.

The human forms his father designed also stunned him. It was a type of magic, had to be, because Oliver wasn't as fluent in the scientific garble his father often used. He stared at himself in the mirror though, and frowned. The brown hair covering his brilliantly blue eyes made him cringe; the white skin and the voice didn't help. And he didn't even want to get into talking about the clothes again. He made a face, and turned, sitting down on the floor.

"Can't make me go."

"Can and will." Christopher was leaning in his doorway now, grinning a bit. He'd quickly grown accustomed to his human form, and found that since it was easier to move around in the general public this way, set the stage for his master plan, that he'd stick with it for a while. Paying rent in a small house and working a full time job was only part of the perks.

…who was he kidding? What perks?

The backup for his plan would wait patiently until he was able to contact them to tell them it was time, and what would it be time for? What was sad was that Christopher himself didn't even really know. He wasn't sure yet if he wanted to declare war on the scumbags that were humans, or if he just wanted to save his race and leave the planet to suffer in its own insane ways.

"I don't see the point. I used to be able—"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Oli? The past is the past, this is something new. I'd really like it if you stopped talking about what happened before." Christopher said, heaving a sign and looking into the mirror in his son's room. He wasn't anymore pleased with this look than Oliver was, but he disguised his disgust well.

"You've told me a million times already…"

"Good, then I would think it's registered in your head." With that, he playfully slapped his son upside the head and turned to walk out of the room.

"DAD!"

"Heh."

* * *

Elysia didn't take too long getting to school. She met Cassidy at the corner like she did every morning, and they walked to school together, awkwardly in silence like it was every morning that Elysia had a disagreement with her mom. Cassidy had long before learned to leave well enough alone with Elysia, and the van der Merwe girl couldn't thank her best friend anymore for not prying. Perhaps prying wasn't what made people feel better.

The morning passed uneventfully. Elysia left Cassidy in the courtyard to go into class early, to sit at her desk and put her head down, and when the bell rang to signal the beginning of class, it was reluctantly that the teen lifted her head. She hated dwelling on problems, but…it was becoming more of a problem everyday.

"Class, we have a new student."

'_Super. Wait…'_

"His name is Oliver Johnson, a transfer student from Russia."

'…_oh...__**hello**__ there.'_

"Please make him feel welcome. He's a little nervous."

_I was switched off like a light. A fighter with no fight. Staring up at the stars, and giving into the dark. Burnt out like a match, at the moment of the crash. The moon glowed like a scar, how did things go so far?_

_

* * *

_  
Those last lyrics will play a huge part later. I hope this isn't too lame. It probably is…but hey. I like the idea. I'd like to read about it if I were reading someone else's story. I always go by the, 'if there's a story you want to read that hasn't been written, write it!' philosophy.

Kind comments are encouraged. FLAMES however, are not.


	2. Friendlies

Someone Worth Saving

**Author's Note:** Holy crap, guys. I'm so happy for the reviews I've gotten so far. I was honestly very worried what I would find when I got online today, but they all made me beyond happy! I was worried it was a little too cliché of a concept, but I see that's not the case. I aim to please, and here is the second chapter! Please, humans and non-humans alike, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing District 9 related, except Elysia and Cassidy, her like omg bff. HA!

* * *

Wikus van der Merwe's Point of View;_  
Still waiting._

The more I sit and ponder on this, the angrier I grow. Where is Christopher and why hasn't he returned? It's all too apparent to me that I have a daughter I don't know, and I'd like to know her. I'd like to know her now. Sixteen years…You said three!

You said three!!

Are you a liar or are you simply just…not prepared yet? I'd like to believe the latter, but part of me thinks you don't even want to come back for me. I wasn't _that_ much help.

I'm still waiting…

* * *

The class grew amazingly silent as Oliver took a seat. Elysia glanced over to Cassidy, who in turn smiled at her, jotted something down on a piece of loose leaf paper, and slid it over to her. Elysia opened it, and couldn't help but smile at the words on the paper;

_He's cute, isn't he?_

Elysia nodded as she wrote back, sliding the paper back to Cassidy, who opened it in a hurry.

_No kidding, but Russia? Doesn't that seem a little far out?_

_Maybe not, Ely. You never know why he's here. Should we introduce ourselves?_

_After class._

And class passed uneventfully. Oliver, however, proved to be quite the smart boy. He answered a lot of the teacher's questions without missing a beat, so much so that she told him to give other people chances, while the other people didn't really want those chances. As far as every other slacker in the class was concerned, Oliver could have the spotlight. And he could keep it, too. The bell rang, and as he went to get up, one of the jocks pushed his books off his desk.

"Oh, damn dude! Sorry about that!" Then he proceeded to kick them halfway across the room. Oliver didn't know how to react to that. It wasn't like he could (or would) fight them. Not only was he not a big fan of fights and arguments, but…he wanted to at least look like he fit in. As he knelt to pick them up, he saw a paler hand reach down and begin to help him. He lifted his bright blue eyes to meet the green hues of Elysia, who gave him a smile.

"Ignore them. They're going to cause you as much trouble as they possibly can your first week here." She said, handing him the couple of books she'd grabbed. Oliver hesitated for a moment, before reaching out and taking them, trying not to touch her hands in the process.

"Thank you." He said quietly, turning his gaze away and then pausing. He stood from his desk, and looked to Elysia again, who was waiting, as if she wanted to walk him to his next class. How nice of her…did he accept? But most importantly of all, what features was she sporting that sparked a memory in him? Oliver studied her face for a long, awkward, silent moment, before speaking again. "What is your name?" He asked.

Elysia gave him another smile, Cassidy standing close behind her. "I'm Elysia; this is my friend, Cassidy. And you're Oliver, we know." She said, extending a hand for him to shake. Oliver again hesitated, staring down at the girl's hand outstretched toward him, but he took it, shaking gently and giving her a smile, almost as kind as her's was to him. When he was in his regular form, he knew he'd never make friends like this.

"It is nice to meet you two." He said, pulling his hand back when Elysia loosened her gentle grip. Elysia laughed a bit. "Well, we have about four minutes to get to our next class…May I see your schedule?" She asked, and again, Oliver hesitated. Schedule..schedule…

"Oh, yes! Of course," He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a folded up piece of paper. Handing it to her, he allowed his finger to graze her's. Human skin was so soft, and while it wasn't like his real skin, he did like the feeling of it…her's was ten times softer than the one he was sporting now.

"That's sweet. We have lunch together. And theater class." Elysia said, looking back up at him and giving him his schedule. "Do you want me to show you to Biology? That's your next class." Oliver bit his lower lip, tucking the paper back into his jeans.

"Uh, sure."

"It's just across the hall."

And for the first time, Oliver gave a laugh. It was a quiet laugh, as if he were nervous to be laughing about a smartass comment the girl had made. The…so familiar girl. What _was_ it about her? He'd have to figure it out, perhaps tell his dad later. "Well, thanks again, Elysia, Cassidy." He gave a nod, and hurried off across the hall.

The girls shared a laugh, and hurried off to their next class as well.

* * *

After school, Elysia was wondering where Oliver had run off to. He wasn't in theater class and didn't come to lunch, so she could only hope the jocks had left him alone. She really hoped they didn't stuff him in a locker like they did to Billy Reinhard last month. That was so mean of them…and she still couldn't get over how he wouldn't come to school for two weeks afterward. Hopefully with Oliver that wouldn't be the case. Cassidy had been picked up by her Dad that afternoon, and while Elysia still planned on staying over, she said that she would stop by later. Parting their ways, Elysia made her way to the front courtyard, sure enough, finding Oliver sitting under the weeping willow, pulling petals off a flower he was examining.

She walked up behind him, staring down at him for a second.  
"Are you okay?" She expected him to jump, but he didn't. He merely continued to stare at the flower, and pull the petals off slowly.

"I suppose. You were right about those other children…er…teenagers." Oliver said, now finally glancing up to Elysia, who smiled and sat beside him.

"Have you been out here all afternoon?" She asked, picking up another flower on the ground, only for Oliver to shake his head, reach over and take it from her. She furrowed her brows, but let him do as he pleased. He fumbled with the flower for a moment, before reaching over and placing it behind her ear.

"It goes well with the color of your eyes." He said. Elysia laughed, looking down.

"Thanks." She answered her voice quiet. That was something nice for him to do. He was rather sweet, or maybe it was just how people were in Russia.

"To answer your question Elysia, yes. I have been out here most of the afternoon. I don't think I like school too much." He said, sighing. Elysia frowned, and she looked around for a moment, before focusing back on him.

"Did you not go to school in Russia?"

"I did, but things were different. I fit in there." If only she knew what lengths he was talking about. He doubted he would ever be able to tell Elysia any truth about him, and that slightly made Oliver upset. The girl was nice, and he was almost sure she wasn't just being nice to him out of pity. But…Oliver had never been too terribly good at judging people.

"You can fit in here, too. If you really try." Elysia said, laughing a bit when he looked at her like she was crazy. "No, I'm not kidding. Don't look at me like that!" She laughed again, pushing away and standing up, brushing the grass off her. "Do you want to go get some coffee or something? We can talk more."

Oliver knew his dad was expecting him back right after school, but…what would be the harm in getting a coffee with Elysia?

"Sure, let's do that." He said, grabbing his things and standing as well.

* * *

"I told you specifically to come home right after school. Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten yourself into Oliver, if you'd said something wrong or done something wrong? And you _know_ the further away from the ship you get the weaker the human appearance is!" Christopher reprimanded his son, arms crossed firmly over his chest, his eyes narrowed dangerously. It would have been far scarier for Oliver if his father was in his regular form, but he found anything Christopher did while in human form hard to be afraid of.

"It wasn't that big of a deal. Elysia is a kind young girl. We had coffee, we talked, we laughed, and I made friends. You wanted that, right?" He asked, trying to avoid the sarcastic tone his voice threatened to take on. Christopher scoffed loudly.

"Yes, but I also need you here to help me with the research, like this I've found!" He said, pulling up some definitely illegal files on the computer in the room. "Wikus sneaks out, and people know about it. He goes to his home, drops off presents on the doorstep. His home, where, registered living is Tania, his wife, and another young girl named…" He scrolled down and paused, then looked to Oliver. At the same time, the two spoke.

"_Elysia_."

"Dark hair?" Christopher asked, looking at the photo provided. Oliver walked over, clearly interested now, and looked at the photograph on the computer screen. He bit his lip again, and he nodded.

"Dark hair. Green eyes. Porcelain skin. That is Elysia." He said, sighing. Oh, he was going to hear it now. He walked across the room and sat on the couch, or tried to, because when he sat down he found it was only a hologram, and it flickered as he fell. Grumbling, he moved to sit against the wall.

"We really should get some real furn—"

"No! This is good. This is very good." Christopher said, turning to look at his son who had taken up residence on the floor of the living room. "You can get to know her. Maybe she knows things that we don't? Perhaps her father has kept contact with her over the years somehow? I would love to imagine her mother hasn't sheltered her from everything that happened; although that just may be a farfetched wish…"

His father was on a talking rampage again. Oliver closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. This was all going to fall into the category of 'the main plan', wasn't it? And he knew that his father didn't really have a main plan, he just wanted to play things by ear, (a human expression) and see how it went from there. Oliver personally didn't see how that was going to get them anywhere, or any closer to taking their people home. He placed his face in his hands now. Not again…

At the rate it was going, they'd be there another decade or two.

* * *

  
Elysia laughed a bit as Cassidy asked her about Oliver. She glanced to her fingernails, which she was painting, then back to Cassidy.

"You're so nosy, you know that? It wasn't like…I just had coffee with him. You're making a big deal out of something that hardly matters." She said, and Cassidy only howled with laughter, leaning back against her headboard.

"Don't play that with me, Ely. You like him."

"I don't even know him!"

"But you _want_ to know him."

"Cassidy…"

"You want to _love_ him."

"Cassidy!" Elysia tossed a pillow at her friend, who laughed still, while Elysia didn't find this the least bit entertaining. "I am not interested in him. He's cute, okay, that's cool and all. But all that matters is that he needs some friends and I plan to be his friend. Is that okay with you?" She asked, raising her brows in a mocking expression. Cassidy shrugged, grabbing the nail polish off her dresser and starting to paint her toes.

"I guess so. Have you done any research lately on that…District 10 place?"

"Mom's been pretty restricted about that, but I did go to the library during lunch for a while today. Used the proxy on the computers to get to some of the good sites. People say it's like a concentration camp for the non-humans. Isn't that awful?" Elysia said, looking over to Cassidy, who she knew wasn't that interested in what she was saying.

"Yeah, awful." Her friend repeated, her tongue between her teeth as she struggled to get the nail polish correctly on with the other color she was using. Elysia rolled her eyes slightly, and shrugged.

"I told Oliver we'd meet him at the library tomorrow." She said. Cassidy looked up quickly.

"To study? What the hell?!"

"No, Cassidy. He said the library was near his house, but he father didn't want any visitors, so he'd meet us there around two."

"Oh, good. For a moment I thought you were going to have us studying on a Saturday. What do you plan for us to do?" Cassidy asked, shutting the nail polish and leaning back on the bed, letting her nails dry in the fan she had clipped onto her headboard. Elysia shrugged. She hadn't really thought it through. She figured she could show him around town; talk to him a bit more. She honestly hadn't thought much of Cassidy being there.

"No idea. But you know what I do know?"

"Huh?"

"He's _not_ Russian."


	3. Change

**Author's Note:** Wow. I appreciate all the kind reviews, guys. I really do. They make me very happy and make me want to write more! I'm going to have to crack down this weekend with writing this story, since classes start Monday morning.

I've even got a little playlist on my Itunes with music that I listen to when I'm writing this, now. THAT means I'm really into the story, too, haha. Let's see…the best songs on that playlist. I love sharing my inspiration:

-"Retina and the Sky" Idiot Pilot

-"This Is It" Staind

-"Burning Down The House" The Used

-"Ignorance" Paramore

…there's more, but I'll let you guys listen to those, ha.

Anyway. Onto chapter three.

* * *

**Wikus van der Merwe's Point of View;**_  
He's back._

I saw Christopher the other day. Of course, it was a short lived visit, and I'm not quite sure how he got into District 10 so easily. He explained that within a few days time, he could begin the process of changing me back, but he also told me something else I didn't expect to hear from him.

"My son knows your daughter."

Of course, I rattled off questions like some psycho, but he quieted me, laughing at me in his weird voice. He explained the human forms(to which I stuck up my nose…well…where my nose used to be…), I explained how odd that was to me, but then I shut up so he could tell me more of my daughter.

"Her name is Elysia, and Oliver is going to her school. If you really want to know about her, you'd have to ask him, and he is at home asleep."

"At home?"

"Yes, I rented a house."

"And I'm going to guess that you're working for MNU in disguise?"

"You're getting smarter."

"I take offense to that." It was around that time that we heard noise and Christopher snuck back out. I guessed the tents were far enough away from the cloaked mothership that his human form wore off. Were they really humans, or was it just a mirage? That was something else I'd have to ask him when he got back.

So what is a few more days when I've been here for sixteen years? I can wait…

I never said anything about patiently.

* * *

Elysia was the first one up that morning. Cassidy groaned about it being too early to go meet Oliver, but Elysia seemed eager to get out there to her new friend. Cassidy only continue to complain, so eventually, after Elysia was already dressed and ready, she left her. Cassidy wouldn't mind, Elysia was sure. She wasn't as excited as she was anyway.

Elysia hurried off toward the library, and upon arriving, she saw Oliver sitting out front, against the building, playing with an aluminum rose. She froze; that rose was just like the roses that her 'distant relative' gave her. She shook off the strange feeling, approaching Oliver, who jumped up onto his feet with a smile as soon as he saw her.

"This is for you." He said, holding the rose out. Again, Elysia froze, staring at it. She gave a smile as well, reaching out to take it.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, biting her lower lip gently, feeling her hands start to tremble a bit. Oliver wasn't sure why Elysia was acting this way, so he began to get nervous that he'd done something wrong, placing his hands in his jeans pockets and looking around.

"My dad---" Oliver stopped himself. Christopher had specifically told him not to speak of Wikus to Elysia. Of course, he'd argued, saying that Wikus was Elysia's father and she had a right to know, then Christopher explained to him that there was a time and place for everything…and today wasn't that time or that place. He smiled. "I made it. For you." He said. He figured it was as good a lie as any, and if his father was completely lying by living here, then he could lie too—though he was raised not to.

Elysia's features softened, and her trembling subsided. She laughed quietly, smiling up at Oliver. "Well, thank you. It's beautiful and I love it." She said, getting another bright smile out of Oliver, his blue eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed, seeming surprised that she'd accepted the gift so quickly and easily. He really did like Elysia, she was a nice girl. A very good friend. He would be upset when he had to return home with his father and the others of his kind. Maybe they could talk the humans into letting them stay longer…maybe until after that thing he heard about called Prom. That would be nice.

"So. There's a lot of ground to cover today. Do you have a curfew, Oliver?" Elysia asked, beginning to walk. Oliver kept pace next to her, thinking. Did he have a curfew? His father didn't say anything about a curfew…He shook his head, deciding for himself that he didn't.

"No, I don't think so. As long as I am home at a decent time, I don't think my father will care." He said, hoping that was true. He really didn't want to argue with Christopher after returning home from a wonderful day. Elysia was pleased with this, and she smiled brightly for a moment, walking toward a bus stop.

'Then let's enjoy the day." She said, turning to Oliver and smiling again. Oliver hesitated in smiling back, but it was inevitable that he would. Her smile was contagious, he liked that.

"Yes. Let's."

* * *

The day went well enough, in fact, it went wonderfully. Oliver was careful to make sure he wasn't exceeding his boundaries, and it seemed that today he didn't have to worry about any of that. It was nearing 10pm before the two were close to Elysia's house, as Oliver had done the gentlemanly thing and offered to walk her home.

"…and then when the guy looked at us when you were laughing loudly?" Oliver laughed again, reflecting on the memory of the day. Elysia laughed as well, nodding.

"I told you! I don't care what they think, it doesn't matter. You had fun, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Then that's all that matters."

Upon reaching her house, Elysia knew that her mother probably wasn't going to be too happy at the late hour, but…oh well. It hadn't occurred to her all day, and it was just registering in her mind now. Again, though, she didn't care. She'd had a wonderful time with Oliver, and she hoped to have many wonderful weekends with him to come.

"Well, this is me." She said, stopping beside the gate, and Oliver looked up to the porch.

"It's nice. Our house is a one story. May I see the inside one day?" He asked, and Elysia nodded.

"Sure. Maybe you can come over after school Monday." She said. Oliver nodded as well, unable to wipe the smile off his human face. It was starting to make his muscles hurt a bit, in truth. He'd never once smiled this much, not even back on his home planet. Nervously, he ran a hand through his dark hair, smiling down at Elysia still. Elysia smiled back at him, leaning up and kissing his cheek. It was in that moment that Oliver was extremely happy he'd taken his father's advice, and worn that odd smelling human cologne that day. Then he felt his face heat up. Was he having a reaction from her kissing him? Or was he just going red?

Apparently just going red, because Elysia just smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Oliver."

Oliver stood, dumbfounded for a few moments, watching her walk up the steps of her home. Then he remembered that he needed to say goodnight, too.

"Goodnight, Ely!" He called, waving and laughing a bit. "I'll see you Monday!"

And then he began to head home, as well.

* * *

When he walked in, he was a little shocked at what he saw. It wasn't that he couldn't understand it, it was just that he didn't understand how his father managed to get Wikus back to the home in the suburbs without getting attention drawn to him. And for Wikus to already be halfway back through the changing stage…

He supposed there was going to be no telling his father of his escapades with Elysia that evening.

"Dad…"

Christopher looked up from the book in his hands, still holding his human form, in case anyone decided to get nosy. Oliver didn't see the point, now, since they had a half-prawn half-human in their living room.

"Oliver. It's…kind of late." Christopher said, taking note of the clock on the wall. Oliver nodded, acknowledging that he knew, but that wasn't what he wanted to talk about.

"Why…"

"Is Wikus here?" It was then that Wikus raised the one human hand he had to wave at Oliver, with a half-hearted look on his face. "I promised I would change him back, didn't I? I decided it was best to stay with him during the duration of the change." He said, looking back to the book.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He conveniently didn't say anything about Elysia. Oliver put two and two together that that was because he didn't want Wikus upset over anything. Sighing a bit, a little exasperated and upset that he couldn't talk to his father about how much fun he did indeed have that evening, Oliver nodded, starting for the hallway.

"So much so that I'm just going to bed now…"

Christopher sensed his son's unhappiness, but knew there was no way he could act on it that night. He inwardly frowned, his fingers tapping the grayish papers of the book in his hand. "….goodnight, son. Get some rest."

"Yeah."

It bothered Christopher that Oliver didn't say goodnight. They were always close. Was there something he really needed to tell him from that evening?

But it was then that Wikus went into an uncomfortable spasm of pain, from his other clawed hand attempting to change back into a human's. Christopher took the role of the calming friend, and did as Wikus asked him to during these episodes, just talked to him.

"Just some minor pain for the greater cause, right? Soon, you'll be able to go back to your wife and daughter, and I'll be able to take my people and my son home, never to bother you guys again."

But were his fears being recognized? By immersing Oliver in the human world…did Oliver want to stay?


	4. Falling Into, or Out Of Place

Someone Worth Saving

**Author's Note**: I'm trying, guys, I really am! There's college, and work, and friends, and other stuff I get caught up in…haha! I swear, I will try to update this as frequently as possible. I'm so glad you all like it though!

* * *

_**Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep!**_

Elysia didn't like her alarm. It had an obnoxious sound to it, and it basically jarred her out of bed like nothing else could. Maybe that was why she kept it; she'd never been late to school with it. She groaned quietly, her arm finding its way out from underneath her pile of blankets, feeling for the alarm in the dim light of her room. The sun rose on the opposite side of the house, so at six am it was still rather dark. Finding it, she clicked it over to the CD she had in the alarm, turning the volume down and letting her arm drop to hang off the side of the bed. Snake River Conspiracy's song, "Casualty" on the mix CD almost lulled her back to sleep, but she willed herself to get up when she heard her mother banging on the wall.

"Elysia! You'd better be up, girl!" She yelled, heading down the stairs. They both got up around the same time, and her mother would never allow her to fall back asleep, even if she thought she could after the rude awakening from her alarm. When there was no answer, Tania hollered again. "Elysia van de Merwe!"

"I heard you, Mum!" She yelled back from under the blankets. Satisfied, Tania descended the stairs and began to make breakfast.

It was Friday, wasn't it? Had to be, yeah. She could come home and go back to sleep, or she could hang out with Oliver after school. That would be fun. Maybe they could go see a movie, or have a cheap dinner…like, Taco Bell cheap. Wait…but no. It wasn't Friday. It was Monday.

"Damnit," Elysia murmured, finally getting out of the bed, standing and stretching her pale arms high above her head. Sunday had passed uneventfully, a day that nothing ever happened anyway. Being that it was now Monday, Elysia was heavily let down. She hated Mondays, but then again, who didn't? Sighing, she went through her morning routine of picking out clothes, straightening (or curling, whichever she felt like) her hair, and putting on her makeup. Choosing her clothes, grabbing her things and bounding down the stairs, swinging around the corner into the kitchen.

"Morning, Mum." She said, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Tania glanced back when Elysia walked into the kitchen, and gave her daughter a rare smile. So today would be a good day? At least until Tania's father visited. He was the main source of her mother's problems, Ely knew.

"Good morning, Ely. You look well rested." She noted, continuing to fix breakfast. Elysia laughed a bit, taking a sip of the orange juice already put out for her.

"Well, looks can be deceiving." Elysia commented, taking another sip of the juice, her mother giving a quiet, airy laugh.

"Well, study hard and stay awake in class. I better not get any calls about you sleeping again." Tania said, glancing at Elysia over her shoulder with a hard glare. Elysia sighed a bit.

"That was one time, and it wasn't that big of a deal, Mum. Mr. Deirdre is really…just retarded mean." She said, rolling her eyes and swishing the orange juice around in her glass. Tania sighed now, turning and placing some food on to Ely's plate, and the young girl began to eat immediately.

"Whatever you say, Ely. Your Grandfather and I are going to be out today until late, so you have your key, right?" She asked. Elysia's heart sank a bit. She knew when her mother spent time with her grandfather it only meant she'd be in a horrible mood upon return. She stared down at her food, having paused in eating.

"Yes, I have my key."

"Good girl. I'm going to go get ready. Have a great day at school, sweetheart." Tania kissed her daughter's forehead before heading out of the kitchen and to the stairs. After she was out of the room, Elysia put her head down on the table.

"Nrrrrg."

* * *

Oliver awoke in a much different fashion than Elysia did. The house was quiet, which was odd. Usually there was some kind of noise, whether it was water running, a machine working in the basement, or his father talking to Wikus; who amazingly, was almost completely changed back. Christopher had been under the impression it would take a few weeks, but the antidote worked much faster than he gave it credit for, and Wikus was eager to get back to his home and see Tania, and also see Elysia, the daughter he'd never met. It was almost all he talked about, and Oliver still kept to himself his little escapades with Elysia. Wikus would then give him the third degree and he didn't feel like being asked a million questions.

He was becoming a typical teenager, wasn't he?

Oh…typical teenage Oliver. He willed himself out of bed, put on his human façade, got dressed and cleaned up, grabbed his bag and headed down the hall to the living room. Half human-half Poleepkwa Wikus lounged on the couch, using his human hand to change the channels on the very limited cable. He glanced up when he saw Oliver, and stared at him for a minute.

"…Oh. You're going to school. That would make sense, I suppose…well, it doesn't…why are you going to school?" He asked, staring at him still. Oliver stared back, his blue eyes fixed on Wikus's changing body.

"…Because I can." He answered coldly, heading to the door. He didn't want breakfast or anything, just wanted to get out to see Elysia. But, before he could make it, Christopher reached over and placed his hand on the door.

"I think we need to talk before you go anywhere." He said, looking at his son in a hard fashion. He was already in his human form, as explained before that it made it easier for them to move around in the house and outside of it without worry of being caught. Oliver rolled his eyes and looked down. He didn't want to talk; he just wanted to go see Ely.

"About what?"

"I hope his attitude." Wikus chimed in, a smirk curling his lips. Christopher looked over at Wikus with a look that clearly told the half-human half-Poleepkwa to shut up and stay out of it. And Wikus did just that. Oliver looked to his father, still awaiting the answer to his question. Christopher placed a hand on his son's arm and took him into the kitchen.

"What's going on with you? I never remember you being this unruly. Is there something wrong?" He asked, seeming genuinely concerned. Oliver shook his head, seeming exasperated that his father would waste his time with this.

"No, Dad. I'm fine, there's nothing wrong. I'm sorry if I've been short or what have you the past couple of days, I just had stuff on my mind. It's all cleared up now, I'm okay." He tried to give his Dad his best smile to say he was okay, but Christopher wasn't taking the bait.

"I wish I believed you, Oliver, but I know you." He said hesitantly, staring down at his blue-eyed boy. Oliver sighed, shrugging.

"Can I go to school? I'm going to be late." He said, and it was now Christopher's turn to give a sigh.

"Go."

And go he did.

* * *

Class passed uneventfully, no pop quizzes and no erasers being thrown at students by teachers, but when the bell rang for the end of the day, Oliver and Elysia were heading out of the school together. Laughing and carrying on like there wasn't a care in the world, anyone who saw the two would assume they were a couple. Had to be! They were far too adorable. But, they weren't, and Oliver knew that it would never work out anyway, so he willed himself not to like her _too_ much. He wouldn't deny though, that he was excited about seeing Elysia's house.

"No one's home, so it's not like I had to check to see if it was okay. Mum's out with Grandpa, and won't be back until late." She said, walking alongside Oliver, who kept glancing up to her every chance he got.

"Oh. I'm sorry that your mother won't be home until late. Does it bother you?"

"What? No. She's never home anyway." Elysia said, giving a laugh, and then hopping onto Oliver's back. "How about a lift back home?"

Oliver had no trouble catching her, she was light as a feather to him, and it made him laugh when she jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt his face flush for a moment, but he smiled and nodded. "Of course, M'lady." He said, heading in the direction she had said she lived.

The house was a decent size, much bigger than his. He let Ely down to her feet when they arrived, and she fished out her house key and headed up the steps. Oliver followed her, and then they both went inside.

It was set up a lot nicer than his house, too. It seemed Tania liked nice things, while Oliver's father just kept it as plain as possible. They'd be leaving soon, anyway. He took in everything; the color of the walls, the tables, the knick knacks and the photo frames on the wall, ironically none of them featuring Wikus. Had Tania really gotten rid of all of it before or after Elysia was born? Perhaps she gave up hope. But…didn't Wikus continue to bring her those flowers?

"I like your home." He said, setting his bag down by the door, and Elysia did the same.

"Thanks! Yeah, it's nice, I guess. I can't wait to move out though. Silly, huh?" She asked, smiling and bending down to pick up her pet cat. "This is Monster. Monster, this is Oliver."

Oliver smiled a bit at the animal in Ely's arms, reaching out tentatively to touch it, and the cat nuzzled into his touch. Smiling, he pet the cat gently, never having really touched a creature of this sort before. "He's very soft." Oliver noted, smiling up at Elysia, who smiled right back at him.

"Yeah, he's an inside cat, so he stays clean."

"May I go get some water from the kitchen?" He asked, seeing it down the hall. Elysia nodded. "Sure! Head on down that way. There are glasses in the cabinet by the sink." Oliver nodded, and headed into the kitchen. He looked around, noting the setup in here as well. It was very nice. He wished his father would set things up like this, maybe then it would feel more like a home, and not a temporary camp.

He opened the cabinet to get the glass, and caught a whiff of something off to the side. Following the smell, he found cans of cat food.

"Oh, my…" He murmured, picking one up and looking at it. He glanced back to make sure Elysia wasn't looking, and popped it open. He took a bite of it, smiling brightly. He loved cat food. He leaned back against the counter, and didn't count on Monster running in upon hearing the popping of the can…along with Ely behind him.

"…Oli…ver?"

"…Ely!" He dropped the can, and Monster made his way over to it, sniffing, and then beginning to eat the leftovers. Elysia stared at her friend in disbelief, the thought about eating cat food not registering in her mind just yet. "What were you…?"

"It's…not as bad as it looks, I swear. There's…an explanation—"

"Poleepwka."

"W-what?" Oliver stammered, blue eyes widening a bit.

"Poleepwka eat cat food…it's like…crack for them. I read it online, but…" She shook her head, looking at Oliver. "That…probably has nothing to do with you…"

Oliver nodded quickly. He couldn't let her know the truth. Would she hate him? Would she want to get rid of him? It was then that it occurred to him he wasn't really sure how she treated the nonhumans. Was she a supporter? He hoped she was, but he couldn't risk it just yet.

"No, not at all. It's a crazy story…where my Dad and I are from—"

"Russia?"

"--…yeah, some parts of Russia believe cat food is really healthy for you, so we eat it and it hasn't done anything to us yet." He explained quickly, hoping she left it at that. It seemed she would, as she sighed a bit and shrugged.

"Well…whatever floats your boat. I'm not here to judge." She said, turning and heading into the living room. "Want to watch a movie or something? Mum's not gonna be home for a while, we could watch something scary. You know, dim the lights…"

"Y-yeah! Sure! That'd be great…let me just get that water…"

"Right. Get water this time, okay?" She gave a quiet laugh, looking through the DVD collection in the living room. Oliver gave a nervous laugh as well, really getting water this time.

"Will do…"

* * *

The movie wasn't scary, for either of them. Ely, however, pretended to jump a few times just to get Oliver to snake his arm around her. She was a sneaky one when it came to that, although she'd never really dated before. She'd read books and seen movies, and she figured that was education enough on the love scene. Oliver, however, knew he was probably getting in too deep by doing this. Sneaking glances at her every so often, he saw her smiling, possibly just happy to be that close to him? He didn't know, but he hoped her mother didn't come home to find her cuddled up next to some boy on the couch. Poleepwkaian parents were just as strict about things like that. Christopher wouldn't have liked to come home to Oliver being comfy with a girl, either.

But it wasn't the movie that made them both jump, but Oliver's phone ringing. Oliver glanced down to it on the coffee table, and both the teens gave a laugh.

"Wouldn't you know that it's not the movie that scares us, but your phone?" Elysia noted, laughing and sitting up so he could grab it.

"Yeah, totally." He said, answering it. "Hello?"

"The transformation ended quicker than we anticipated. I'm willing to bet you're with Elysia now, aren't you?" The voice of his father rang through the earpiece, and Oliver glanced over to Elysia, then back to the TV as he spoke.

"Yes…"

"Well, bring her with you and come home. I think it's time she met her father." Christopher said, hanging up. Oliver bit his lip, shutting the phone and looking over to Elysia.

"Aheh…my dad wants to meet you. Do you mind coming over for a little while?" He asked, smiling sweetly over at her. Elysia thought about it, and then reached down to pick up the remote and cut off the television.

"Not at all, I'd love to meet him. Wanna go now?" She asked, standing. Oliver followed suit and stood as well, heading toward the door.

"Yes, if you don't mind. Are you going to leave your mother a note?"

"I'm not worried about it."

_I am…_


	5. Tearful Introductions

Someone Worth Saving_  
Chapter Five_

_

* * *

  
_

Christopher wasn't sure if he'd done the correct thing in calling Oliver to inform him of Wikus' complete transformation. Of course, Wikus wanted to meet his daughter as soon as possible, but had he even thought on how she might react to him? Christopher was thinking of it now, and he leaned against the wall in the basement of his home, in his Poleepwkaian form for the first time in a while. It felt good to stretch his real limbs and be himself for a while. But, it would be short lived. He needed to be upstairs for when Oliver arrived with Elysia. How often did a teenage girl's friend introduce her to her father that had been absent from her life for sixteen years? Christopher sensed drama. It was too obvious that it would happen.

When he heard the front door open, he replaced his human façade with the touch of a button, and reached his arm out to block Wikus from standing and heading up the stairs.

"What?" Wikus snapped, looking at Christopher with an angered glare. "I know Oliver is with Elysia. I'd like to go meet my daughter now. At least give me that? I've been stuck as a damned prawn for sixteen years." Christopher would have taken that as an insult, but he knew that Wikus was still bitter about how long it took him to get here.

"I'm aware. Allow me to go up first. You can follow me, just don't outright go, 'Oh! I'm your father!'" He said, frowning. "This isn't Star Wars, Wikus."

"I'm aware." He mocked, rolling his, finally human again, eyes. Christopher sighed a bit, and headed up the stairs, out of the basement, and into the living room where Oliver and Elysia were already. He cleared his throat quietly, causing the two to turn around and smile at him.

"Dad." Oliver said, standing and motioning for Elysia to stand up with him. "Elysia, this is my Dad, Christopher Johnson. Dad, this is Elysia van de Merwe." Oliver said, wondering how his Dad wanted to go about introducing Elysia and Wikus. Christopher merely smiled though, holding out his hand, which Ely took and shook gently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elysia."

"Same to you, Mr. Johnson." She said politely, giving him a smile. Christopher heard Wikus ascending the stairs behind him, and he sighed a bit. "Elysia, dear. There is something I believe Oliver and I need to explain to you. It's quite important, and we're not sure how you'll take it."

Elysia's face fell and she pulled her hand back slowly from Christopher. She looked to Oliver with a raised brow, her cheeks a little pale. "What do you mean?" She asked, biting her lower lip. She was immediately nervous; it was as if she was on the defensive, scared what this would lead to. Christopher frowned, looking to Oliver, knowing that if anyone could explain it better, it would be him.

"Ely," Oliver started. "Has your mother ever talked to you about your father?" He asked, and Elysia shook her head.

"Oliver, where are you going with this?" She asked, taking a step back and leaning against the couch. Oliver frowned.

"Your mother probably didn't tell you much because of what happened to him. Even she never got a clear description of that—"

"Thanks for your grandfather," Wikus said, pushing from behind Christopher and coming into Elysia's view. The first thing she realized was his eyes—_her_ eyes. Something about that was weird, it wasn't normal. How could he have the same…and the hair color? She'd always wondered why she had dark hair when her mother had blonde. Elysia lifted a hand to her forehead, as if feeling if she had a fever and was hallucinating, but once satisfied that she wasn't ill, she removed it and gripped the couch behind her.

"What's going on?" She stammered, her voice quiet and shaky. "Who are you? Oliver, why…?" Oliver shook his head.

"Shh, Ely calm down. Listen." He walked over, placing a hand on her arm, and much to his surprise she didn't pull away. "The rose I gave you, it was from him. As all of them were." Oliver said, nodding over to Wikus, who seemed as upset as Ely, yet there was a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Would Elysia accept him, accept the fact he was her father and hadn't been there for sixteen years because he was trapped as a prawn? There was always that fear that she wouldn't believe them, and would run off and tell her mother. That would end wonderfully…or would it help? Oh, Tania…how he missed her so.

"Elysia," Wikus said quietly, almost hesitantly. He'd never really said his daughter's name aloud, and it sounded odd to him, along with the knowledge that she was just that; his daughter. His own flesh and blood…and he hadn't been there for her whole life. That had to be hard to accept. "Please, I understand if you don't…" He paused, unable to finish his sentence or find the right words. "My daughter…"

Elysia heard the last words and her eyes widened for a few moments. It wasn't an impossible concept, that was for sure. Oliver and Christopher seemed to brace themselves for her reaction, and Oliver was very disappointed when he saw tears well up in the young girl's eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was see her cry…and to know that he had a hand in making her do so. At least, he felt like he had.

"I don't understand," She said, her voice quivering with the tears that filled her eyes. "Where have you _been_?" She almost demanded, her grip tightening on the couch to that of a white knuckled one. She trembled, and she felt the hot tears stream down her cheeks, surely causing what bit of makeup she had on to run. She reached up to wipe at the tears, staring straight ahead at Wikus, wanting an answer from him and not the other two men in the room. Wikus wished he knew how to answer her correctly, but he felt choked up as well, and was having a lot of trouble finding the words.

"It's…a difficult story…" He said, staring at her, wanting to comfort her like a true parent should. He'd always told Tania how he wanted a daughter, how he'd wanted a child in their relationship. To know that he had to miss out on the formative years of Elysia's life broke his heart all over again. She was beautiful, smart, everything he'd wanted in a child, but he'd missed all of it. The A's her mother surely hung on the refrigerator, her learning to ride a bike, her first words and her first steps…he'd missed it all, and now he felt tears well up in his own eyes. He held them back, forced himself to speak through them, to tell her the whole story of how he'd worked for MNU, what her grandfather did (which she didn't seem too surprised about), how he'd turned into a Poleepwka and how Christopher and Oliver were Poleepwkaians themselves, and then last of all, how Christopher _finally_ came back to change him…and how now here he was, trying to pick up the pieces of his lost life. The story didn't take as long as he first anticipated it would, and the fact that Elysia wasn't speaking worried him. Was she going to rush out? She was still crying…

"Mum didn't ever answer my questions," She said through her tears, the sound of her voice causing Wikus' heart to break that much more. "She skirted around them, made me find other things to do than question her about my father." Elysia shifted slightly, leaning back on the couch now for more support than before. Her grip had loosened, but she was still staring intently at the man that was her father. "She was…still is…very upset from time to time about things I don't, or didn't understand…she would stare at the roses you'd leave and cry for hours, and never tell me why."

"Elysia…" Wikus said quietly, frowning at her. "I'll go speak to your mother as soon as I'm sure I can…for now…I just wanted—"

But he was cut off rather quickly. Elysia had rushed forward and hugged him, crying into his chest. Wikus stared down at her with wide eyes for a moment, his arms still up slightly in the gestures he was making while speaking. He looked from Christopher, to Oliver, and mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Oliver before wrapping his arms around his daughter, and holding her close. So she was going to accept the story, and accept _him_. It was all he could ask for then, all he wanted. They had sixteen years of catching up to do in a day and part of a night, at least until Elysia knew she would have to return home.

"Shh...It'll be okay, Ely…it'll all be okay..."

* * *

_I don't deserve you_

'_Cause I'm not there for you._

_Please, forgive me again…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Author's Note:** I really tried for dramatic here, and I hope I accomplished it. Sorry it's so short, but I think it gets my point across for this chapter. This is NOT the ending, though I could end it here. Wikus still needs to get back to Tania, and what of Ely's meddling Grandfather?

;)


	6. THANK YOU!

**A THANK YOU.**

**

* * *

  
**

Hey guys, Katie Rae here. Author of Someone Worth Saving? Of course, you knew that…

Anyway. I really just wanted to say THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!

All of you faithful readers and even the new ones that pop in and leave me kind reviews, it means a lot to me and I want you all to know that. I'm a writer in all sorts of aspects, but when I do fanfiction I get very nervous I'm not keeping the characters 'in character', and when I throw in my original characters I get worried that they are mundane, or too Mary Sue-ish.

All of you with the kind reviews have helped me to realize that I probably shouldn't worry so much. I'm so very glad you all enjoy this story so much, and I promise I'm going to try to see it through to the end.

I might end up writing a side story that goes with this one in a couple of days, so you guys can see into Elysia's head a bit more with everything that will start happening to her. Tell me if you'd like that!

If you guys ever wanna chat or tell me personally what you like about the story, just email me. I promise I'll answer you soon as I can. Be sure to tell me who you are!

My email is listed on my biography, just hit me up.

Thank you again!!!!!


End file.
